Leah (Medieverse)
This article is part of the Medieverse. Surely you're not looking for the original Leah Needlenam? Leah is a character in the Medieverse who takes a major role in the story. History Born to two parents in Septent, she was raised in a monastery along with many other girls, and Strafe, with the intention to become a nun. Her parents died after a certain period of time, although duo to unknown reasons for Leah. She strayed from the religion and actually indulged in medicines and start learning how to become a doctor. One day a mysterious man popped up in the monastery who was a professional doctor. She trained a few years with him before he disappeared suddenly. She saw this as an opportunity to escape from the monastery to live on her own, and started to freelance in a cabin in Occiden. Hiddenverse Arc After her death, Leah's soul was captured by The Programmer due to the business of Death in the Medieverse. Leah along with X-Ray were taken to the Hiddenverse as servants of the Programmer, Leah turning into a hat worn by X-Ray. The duo are subservient although unlike most other captured souls they are kept at the Programmer's Citadel instead of being sent out on missions. During the arc, Leah only talks to X-Ray telepathically and is often mistaken as being a hat with googly eyes by the other characters. Although she doesn't do much, after The Programmer's influence is broken she regains her sanity and thanks to X-Ray's magical properties is able to see into the future and forsees the Hiddenverse's implosion, as such the duo create robotic bodies which they set adrift into the Fantendoverse unnoticed. After dying their souls are caught in their bodies signals and they quickly find themselves crashed on some Tropical Planet. After regaining a few lost limbs that had broken off in impact Leah suggests that they ditch their former names as they're probably intruding on this universe's Leah & X-Ray, agreeing Leah begins referring to herself as Ashia while X-Ray begins referring to herself as Gamma Ray. Although initially lost for a few days the duo do come across a resort center on the planet that mistakes Ashia and Gamma Ray for robots that got lost on the way to the R-R&R Planet nearby, although hesitant initially, Ashia convinces Gamma Ray to go along with it since it's a free offer, being transported to the R-R&R Planet the two are able to relax and meet a multitude of conscious robots. In an attempt to give themselves some leverage Ashia steals the clothes of a Vet-Bot as well as some casual clothes and dresses herself and Gamma Ray up and leave the planet under the pretense of going to the planet where the Vet-Bot Ashia stole the clothes from worked. Initially Ashia found that due to her enhanced robotic brain she was able to rapidly learn the skills needed to be a Veterinarian and is able to pull off several successful diagnosis and a few surgeries as well, getting them both enough money to rent an apartment in the town they were staying in. Although things seemed to be going well for them Ashia during one rather unfortunate surgery on a Minotaur forgot to apply anesthetic causing the Minotaur to kick her in the head breaking her exterior and damaging some interior circuits. Due to this Ashia's mind was fragmented and the security lockdowns in her motherboard locked out her higher functions rendering her more akin to a small child as a result. Fortunately however Ashia was able to receive a leave salary while she and Gamma Ray looked for somewhere to get her repaired, Ashia's leave salary covered for their apartment but it forced Gamma Ray and Ashia to effectively swap roles with Ashia staying at home while Gamma Ray went out trading a few pieces of furniture they'd bought prior to get herself some weapons and become a Bounty Hunter. Physical description Human Form Leah stands at an average height and has pale skin with sharp purple eyes. She has long dark purple hair that reaches to the half of her back. She wears a pitch black robe which sports a blue cross on the middle of her cervix. In addition she wears a hat in the same color, and gloves and shoes in a lighter shade. She has a brown belt, hanging low on her waist, which holds some of her most used tools like a scalpel, scissor and saw. On her arms she has brown straps which hold sharp needles containing different fluids. Hat Form Appearing like a Witch's hat, this form of Leah's has her in a completely purple colour with visible eyes but otherwise no human-like features, she has frills to the base of her hat which seem to somewhat mirror a mouth and her "body" zig-zags towards its tip. She is always adorned atop X-Ray's head unless they're asleep in which Leah has her own little bed. Robot Form Ashia's Robot Form appears to be a noticeably smaller Robot frame than Gamma Ray's, this seems to be intentional however as Ashia prior to the incident with the minotaur would often try to act cute and sly to piss off her co-workers. She wears a Dark Grey leotard with a semi-transparent mid-section as well as a white labcoat and red slippers. After the incident with the Minotaur she has a noticeable and large hole in her head that causes her hair to part in a weird manner, in addition she seems to be missing the exoskeleton for her left-hand although the reason for this is unknown. Personality While growing up in the monastery she was always pretty bored when having to study every part of the religion of the White Goddess. Studying medicine really gave her the kick and enthusiasm she needed. She always felt very out of place and only discovered her sexuality after encountering X-Ray, despite not even knowing her. She can get really excited about experimenting and while trying to look for a cure for the plague, it looks like she keeps descending further down into insanity. Otherwise she is someone who is straight to the point, and usually comes off as a rude person. She generally also considers herself to be smarter than others. Abilities As a doctor Leah has a certain amount of knowledge about medical things. She is skilled as a surgeon as well, being able to operate on patients. She also is familiar with diseases and how to cure them, but has trouble with finding out what the plague is exactly. While she isn't really a fighter, she isn't afraid to use her surgeon tools to attack people. As a hat Leah was able to telepathically communicate with X-Ray and give her some of her own magical capabilities to enhance X-Ray's in dire situations. Hat Leah is capable of creating invisible arms although they are remarkably weak and usually just used to hold X-Ray's hair out of her face to give her better accuracy with her spells. As a robot, Ashia did not retain her magical powers like Gamma Ray although was able to make more capable use of her doctoring skills, she would later learn a lot of veterinarian skills as well although she professes the two aren't that different. Both her and Gamma Ray are capable of removing limbs, including their heads to perform maintenance on themselves and due to her increased strength Leah is a bit more capable in hand to hand combat, although is only slightly stronger than a regular human meaning well-built characters as well as most other robots can overpower her although she does not normally come into combat situations. Relationships X-Ray Strafe Waxy Nostradamus Rachel Trivia Gallery Hat Leah.png|Leah's Hat Form Ashia.png|Ashia, Leah's Robot Form Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Medieverse